


and so the lion fell in love with the lamb

by dedicaiton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Biting, Dry Humping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, High School, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Twilight References, Vampire Bites, Vampire Kageyama Tobio, Vampire Sex, sexual content in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicaiton/pseuds/dedicaiton
Summary: Hinata moves to Karasuno, a small town in Washington where his mother and father used to live, to spend his senior year. Something just doesn't seem right with some of the students at the high school there, though.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 45
Kudos: 100





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was absolutely inspired by stephenie meyer releasing a new twilight book this summer. love her, mwah

Hinata loved the sun. He loved the way it felt shimmering against his skin, the way it brought out his freckles, the way it made happiness bubble up in his chest whenever he stepped outside. The sun was all Hinata knew and he intended to keep it that way for the rest of his life. Or so he thought.

When Hinata was born, his mother and father decided to move to the United States from their tiny hometown in Japan. When he asked her about it years later, she claimed that she needed a change. Something new for herself, her husband, and their new child. Young Hinata thought it was romantic and adored their story, wanting and imagining it for himself. That was before the arguing started.

They were extremely different people. It was easy to tell that fact was the downfall of their marriage. Hinata's father was boastful and flaunted his wealth while Hinata's mother was very quiet and content with only the necessities. That's why she chose Karasuno of all places. It was small, secluded, and had a population of about three thousand. Tiny.

As the clouds passed him by, Hinata tried not to think about the chilling cold and rain he'd encounter at Karasuno. The place was practically the complete opposite of Arizona. He tried not to mourn the loss of glorious heat and blistering afternoons spent by the pool. He couldn't think about it.

Damn his mother for choosing such a miserable spot to live.

Damn himself for choosing to come back here for something stupid like college.

_**Three Months Ago** _

"Shouyou! Are you ready to go? Yukitaka is waiting!"

Hinata was not ready in the slightest. He flushed with dread at the sound of his mother's voice, attempting to untangle the tie that resembled a noose around his neck. It surely felt like one. Everything was happening so fast and he couldn't handle it. The pressure was building as his finger slipped in a knot and pulled, revealing a no longer twisted tie. 

Taking a deep breath and looking in the mirror, Hinata studied himself. 

He saw a man, a kid, somewhere in between. He saw orange hair and pale skin, with a light dusting of freckles spanning from their cheeks to their nose. He saw brown eyes that sparkled and a smile that didn't look so convincing. He saw someone hurting, someone sad. He saw someone that wasn't Hinata.

The door to his bedroom slammed open, revealing two boys with grins on their faces. Izumi and Koji; Hinata's best friends who were leading him to his untimely death in a gray Sedan. They were alight with happiness and clearly giddy from the way their chests expanded in deep, long breaths. Running up the stairs to get to his bedroom was a normal thing they had been doing since they first became buddies. Hinata was glad to see that they were acting as normal as can be, given the circumstance.

"Okay, dude, how are you still not ready? I made these reservations for you. We can't go if our main man is freaking out in his room." Koji grinned and walked over to Hinata's bed, where he plopped down with a grunt. 

Hinata giggled, seeing it happen in the reflection of the mirror, but stopped when he also saw Izumi standing behind him. The boy wasn't menacing in the slightest, with his kind eyes and soft smile, but his energy was overwhelming. Suffocating even. Hinata couldn't stand to be stared at like this. Yet Izumi's eyes wouldn't leave his.

"You okay?"

Those words wrecked Hinata.

Of course, he wasn't okay. He was leaving his mother and sister behind to go live with his father in the middle of nowhere. He was leaving Izumi and Koji behind. He was leaving his life, the one he had been crafting for years. Yet he chose this himself and had no one to blame. 

"I'm great." Hinata finally met his eyes and smiled. He had to be strong for Izumi, who was always strong for him. Izumi just nodded and began knotting the tie over his shoulders. Hinata leaned into the touch and enjoyed it thoroughly. This night was going to be fantastic, he kept telling himself, and he was going to enjoy it.

After Izumi finished and turned Hinata around to survey his work, it seemed like the group was ready to leave. Koji clapped both of them on the back and said some chit chatter to ease the tension before sliding out of the room. Izumi ruffled Hinata's hair and did the same. The sound of his shoes clanking against the wooden stairs caused Hinata to recoil.

But as Hinata looked in the mirror once more before leaving, he didn't see someone sad. He saw someone who looked like his friends. Happy, breathless, and excited for the night to come. Thinking about September would have to wait. Tonight was for himself, Izumi, Koji, and all of Hinata's friends.

That's all he could ask for.

**_One Month Ago_ **

The letter sat in his hands. Still and careful, Hinata read the front. It was from Karasuno, Washington, and written in that scrawl he could never forget. It was from Hinata's father.

Using his fingernail, Hinata opened the letter and pulled out a singular piece of paper. It was slightly worn and written in a much neater, yet similar, cursive to the front of the envelope. Hinata didn't know his father knew how to try.

As Hinata read, the paper got increasingly wrinkled, warping the words. The skin on his hands turned white from how hard he gripped it, hungrily reading and re-reading every sentence.

He didn't even say goodbye.

**_One Hour Ago_ **

Hinata's luggage felt much heavier in his hands than it did when entering the airport back in Arizona. It was like the life was sucked out of him the minute he entered Washington. Not to mention, it was already raining. 

It didn't matter though, he already said his goodbyes to the sun.

Curious eyes glanced around the airport. His father's letter burned a hole in his pocket as he tried to remember the name of the person he'd be living with for a year. _Ken? No, not that. Kena? That didn't sound right either._ There, up ahead, he saw _Kenma_ for the first time. Of course, he was holding a sign that said Welcome Home Hinata.

The first thing Hinata noticed was how short he was. Not shorter than Hinata but not six feet, either. That was a relief. He couldn't handle living with a giant and hearing about his height all day long. He got enough of those comments at school. _(Not that they bothered him or anything)_ The second thing he noticed was how peculiar Kenma's hair was. Kenma had bleached it but his dark roots crept down over the color atop his head. After a few seconds of standing there and admiring it, Hinata decided he liked it.

**_Present_ **

Everything was green. Wet and green. Green trees casually drooping and dripping water onto unsuspecting cars from the earlier rain.

Kenma drove slowly and steadily. This gave Hinata time to glance at the new world he was going to be living in for a year. Whenever panic settled deep in his chest, he had to remind himself that he was only going to be staying in Karasuno for senior year. After the school year ended, he'd be moving to Nekoma, a city outside of Karasuno, and going to college there. He figured moving ahead of time would give him the reassurance he needed while living in Washington.

Again, the complete opposite of appealing, gorgeous Arizona.

"Do you like living in Karasuno, Kenma? Do you guys ever get more sun than this?" Hinata wondered aloud, not taking his eyes off of the brush that they passed by. Kenma didn't respond for a minute or so. This was something Hinata figured he'd have to get used to as he did this when the red-head peppered him with questions in the airport.

"It's fine I guess. And no. It's usually all rain." 

"None? At all? No sun?" Hinata pushed and tapped his fingers against his thighs. He wore shorts on the plane to somehow cling to Arizona. To his mother, maybe, to Natsu, who was probably still wearing her hair in those pigtails Hinata put in before he left. But now he was cold and regretting his choice.

"Sometimes," Kenma answered, turning on the radio. A CD continued playing from where it left off. The song was soft and peaceful, making Hinata want to shut his eyes to listen more carefully. He couldn't though; not with all this new stuff to look at outside the window. "But it's not a lot. You're from somewhere warm, right?" Kenma eyed his shorts as he asked the question, causing Hinata to laugh. 

"Yeah! Arizona! It's so nice and hot there." Hinata was getting excited. Nearly rising out of his seat, he babbled on. "My mother and sister still live there. I wish you could meet my sister, Natsu, she's adorable. She would love you. It's so weird not to have her with me. She follows me around like a puppy..."

No matter how much Hinata talked, Kenma wouldn't interrupt or speak unless asked a question. He listened, and it seemed like he was interested, unlike his friends back in Arizona who mostly ignored the tangents he went on. Hinata chalked it up to the beginning of a nice friendship.

"... so that's how I first got into volleyball." Hinata finished, out of breath. Kenma nodded but still stared straight ahead at the road.

"We're almost there."

Too busy describing his life story to his new roommate, the ginger completely forgot to look out the window. Instead of seeing only trees, there were now quaint little houses. The cars parked in their driveways were older like Kenma's and their gardens flourished. But the space between them was what caught Hinata's attention the most. The houses were not clustered together in the slightest, making the yards big and beautiful. 

"Arizona looks nothing like this." Hinata sighed and sunk into his seat.

"You'll get used to it," Kenma promised and slowed the car, pulling alongside the curb of the house Hinata and him would be staying in.

Hinata looked out his window and marveled. It was white, the roof a dark gray, with the garage door and the steps leading up to the front door being an ivy green. The middle of the house ended at a point with one side of the main door being a bay window and the other side, atop the garage, was flat. _Pretty_ was Hinata's first thought.

"Does someone else live here, too? My dad never mentioned having more than one roommate..." Hinata trailed off, glancing at the car that sat in the driveway. Kenma smiled slightly.

"I forgot. Your dad got that for you. The key is inside on the kitchen table." With that, Kenma turned off his car and stepped out, shutting the door. Hinata went to follow him obediently as he went to unlock the trunk to grab the luggage.

But Hinata couldn't move. His first car, at eighteen, was from his father of all people? He already offered to pay the bills at the house, but now he was giving him a car. Everything was too much. It was like he was trying to make up for the lost time. He wasn't even here.

Forcing his limbs to work, the ginger opened his door and met Kenma at the back of the car. 

"Do you need help moving this? I thought you had more." Kenma was referring to the only two suitcases Hinata brought. 

"Nope! I got it! I'll meet you inside." Hinata flashed a grin as Kenma handed him the car keys, instructing him to lock the trunk after he was done. With a nod, Kenma was off to the house to settle.

Grabbing his suitcases and slamming the trunk, Hinata placed them on the wet road and looked around. To his right was a house decorated with plastic flamingos in the front yard and on the left was a house that looked baren to the point of emptiness. When a light went off upstairs, he knew someone was home. What made Hinata the happiest was that behind him, in front of the house, were huge woods. The trees stretched tall, almost looming over the road like a cover on the sun. Looking into them, Hinata couldn't see the end. He was already excited to go exploring.

He was excited, now, for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this, follow my [tumblr](https://dedicaiton.tumblr.com/) and request some more <3


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little note: everyone in this story is a senior! so kuroo, kenma, and hinata are all in the same grade  
> (i figured this would mesh the story better since hinata was going to be a senior from the beginning, and if i didn't have tanaka, bokuto, etc. as his friends, i think i would die)  
> if this is not the case with any of the characters, the story will explicitly say so!

Stepping inside the house pushed Hinata into memories that he intended to forget a long time ago. Even if it wasn't the same house as when he was younger, the layout was the same. On the right, above the garage, was the kitchen. Small but cozy, the kitchen ended with the washer and dryer by the back door. On the left were the stairs that led up to the bedrooms and attic. The living room, in the middle, looked spacious but definitely old. While the walls seemed like they were done recently, the carpet looked somewhat ragged. The furniture that was scattered around had an almost vintage look to them that Hinata enjoyed. It added to the look.

"Your room is at the end of the hallway. Mine is the first door on the right if you ever need me. The bathroom is the only other door, except the closet. You'll know it when you see it." Kenma explained, seeing Hinata glance wearily at the stairs. The "stranger" sat comfortably on the couch in front of the tv, playing a game on some handheld device that beeped every few seconds. Hinata would have to ask him about it later, but right now he wanted to investigate.

Dragging his suitcases up the stairs and down the short corridor, Hinata entered his new bedroom.

It was tinier than his room back in Phoenix but still a comfortable size. There was a closet by the door and on the left wall sat a dresser, looking empty and barren. His bed was a queen, bigger than his old twin, with end tables on either side. Other decorations littered the walls like paintings, plants, and Christmas lights that made it seem homely. What seemed out of place though was the desk that sat in front of the window, normal besides the expensive-looking computer atop of it. Being so modern, it looked strange.

"Kenma!" Hinata screeched, throwing down the luggage and running as fast as he could to reach his roommate. Kenma sat in his same position with a slight smile tugging at his normally unexpressive lips. "Computer? Who? When? Mine?" 

"Yeah, another present," Kenma spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Hinata's jaw dropped open and he put his head in his hands in exasperation. 

"I'm getting a headache. I can't handle all these gifts. Did he get you anything at least?" Hinata asked. Kenma held up his... DS? "Why didn't you tell me I was getting all this stuff when we were talking in the car anyway. You could have warned me."

"You never asked." The boy's attention went back to his game, concentration written on his face. Hinata decided that was the end of the conversation and went back upstairs to inspect.

After an hour or so, Hinata had officially set everything up. He logged into all his accounts, synced the important information, and most importantly, changed the wallpaper to a picture of his best friends. They smiled at him and Hinata smiled back. He was already feeling homesick whether he liked it or not. Already missing Natsu's nagging and Koji's jokes. Already missing his mom.

Speaking of his mom.

Launching up the mail app, he decided to write his mother to let her know how he was doing. Ever a simple woman, she rarely used her phone and hated texting with all her heart. She loved to email and checked it more frequently, so Hinata knew he'd have a better chance of getting a response there.

**To: MotherShouyou@mail.com**

**From: HinataIsTheBest@mail.com**

**Mom,**

**How's Phoenix? Washington is awful.**

_No. Maybe I should start on a more positive note to make her happier?_

**To: MotherShouyou@mail.com**

**From: HinataIsTheBest@mail.com**

**Mom,**

**I got to Karasuno safely! My new roommate is really really cool and I can already tell we're going to become good friends. I miss Pheonix already but Karasuno isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Too much green stuff. I miss Natsu already. Maybe you too... I'm only kidding! I miss you and love you. I'll be taking a trip home at Christmas before you know it :)**

**Love,**

**Hinata.**

And send.

Short, simple, and sweet. Enough to make his mom not worry, which was the biggest concern. Knowing her, she'd fly out from Arizona to make sure her baby didn't get kidnapped or something. Most times it was incredibly annoying, but deep down he loved how protective she was.

Checking the clock that hung above his closet, Hinata saw that the time was only about four o'clock. Maybe he should make something to eat. Or, he could take a nap! That sounded like a better idea. But first, he had to change out of his clothes. His 'Pheonix Arizona' hoodie kept him nice and warm, his shorts didn't. Putting his stuff away also seemed like a good idea.

Changing into some sweatpants and having a clean, organized room filled Hinata with such happiness that he was finally ready to lay down. 

Sleep didn't come as easily as he thought it would. Even with the sun shining onto his body and filling him with such ease, he couldn't doze off. Every time Hinata closed his eyes he saw images of home. Of Natsu screaming as he threw her into the pool, only to come jumping in afterward to rescue her. Of his volleyball buddies cheering after they won their first game together. They came in flashes that caused Hinata to toss and turn to get comfortable.

He had to give up after about an hour or so. Pushing himself off the bed, Hinata groaned and began his trek to the stairs before popping into the bathroom to look at himself. 

Hinata looked _tired._

Bags lined under his eyes due to sleepless nights leading up to the flight. His skin seemed paler than it did back home and he almost looked smaller. Sunken in and defeated. While Washington was not as bad as he imagined, it was no Arizona. That would make him sad any day, even if he was having fun with Kenma so far. He'd been in Karasuno for less than twelve hours, so maybe his opinion would change with time. He hoped.

Kenma was in the same position as before when Hinata went into the living room, but now that man from the radio in the car was playing lowly. Hinata decided to sit on the couch with Kenma but on the opposite end to give some space. They were still basically strangers after all.

"Hey Kenma," Hinata spoke, listening to the music.

_And the day that we watch the death of the sun  
That the cloud and the cold and those jeans you have on  
That you gaze unafraid as they saw from the city ruins_

"Do you wanna do something?" Hinata asked after getting no response out of his roommate. He had to stop being so annoying if Kenma was going to like him. Even if Hinata felt like they have known each other forever, Kenma might not feel the same way.

_You are unbreaking  
Though quaking  
Though crazy  
That's wasteland, baby_

"My friend Kuroo invited us out tonight. Do you want to go?" Kenma didn't look up as he asked the question, eyes trained to his game. Hinata sighed and tossed the idea around in his head.

He wanted to meet more people. Getting familiar with the townsfolk would do good for him. If someone was Kenma's friend, that must mean they were cool. So with a nod Kenma didn't see, Hinata agreed.

"Hell yea! When are we going?"

Kuroo was... bigger than expected. More intimidating than originally thought too. When he stepped out of his car to greet Kenma, Hinata nearly had a heart attack. The man was pure muscle and insanely attractive. His black hair was styled nicely (Hinata always was a sucker for darker hair) and his teeth shined in the porch light.

"Ah! Another shorty. What's up, dude? I'm Kuroo." Kuroo smiled, putting his hand out for Hinata to shake. Slowly, the ginger took it and was sent reeling from how hard Kuroo shook him. Kuroo howled with laughter that almost resembled a hyena at the interaction. After he ignored the shorty comment, Hinata was laughing too.

"Hi! I'm Hinata. Now, where are you taking us?" Hinata questioned jokingly, and Kuroo laughed at that too.

"Assertive, I like that," Kuroo winked for extra effect and Hinata how to swallow down the shock it sent through his body. "Since you're new, I figured we'd go for some burger and shakes at The Lodge. Get him the real Karasuno experience. Eh, Kenma?"

Kuroo bumped Kenma with his elbow to signify that he was speaking to him. Kenma nodded, looking between his two friends. Without the DS in hand, Kenma almost looked awkward. Like a part of him was missing. But he also looked happy.

"Only if I can get a strawberry milkshake."

"It's settled then!" Kuroo exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Hinata, get in the front. A treat for being new." With a slap to his back from Kuroo's strong hand, Hinata was stumbling forward and practically running to the passenger's side door.

Once he got in and Kuroo was turning up the music to a deafening volume, Hinata checked the time. Seven twenty-four. They had time to get dinner and hang out. Like friends. Hinata was excited. Kuroo seemed like he could keep up with Hinata's energy and Kenma was like a dream best friend. Everything was turning out much better than the scenarios that played in his head on the plane.

"Ready ladies?" Kuroo questioned, starting the car and heading down the road. Kenma and Kuroo began a conversation over the music, conversing without missing a beat. It was a wonder Kuroo even heard Kenma with his soft voice, and Hinata thought about that while he stared out the window. He watched the trees zoom by and he swore he saw an animal of some sort run across the brush.

That animal caught up with them two minutes later. That didn't make sense. Maybe there were a lot of deers around this area and he was seeing two different ones. Yeah. He was getting himself all spooked for nothing. There were no monsters in the forest and it was too dark to see the bucks that traveled along the paths in the woods. Yes. No reason to be scared. Yet a chill ran down his spine and he swore that sweat was slowly dripping down the back of his neck. 

_Get a hold of yourself, Hinata. You can't embarrass yourself now._

Hinata took a deep, crushing breath, and inserted himself into the conversation easily. They were discussing what was the best game console of all time, an easy topic. Words were angrily exchanged but by the end, they were all screaming with laughter. Well, not Kenma, but that chuckle meant something.

The diner was pretty huge. There was a long bar with stools in the front and rows of booths on either side of the door that screamed the 1950's. Their hostess led the group to a booth near the back that looked out onto the road. The perfect spot.

"Oooh. I want the window seat." Hinata claimed it, causing Kuroo to take the other one. Kenma slid in with Kuroo after the noirette begged him to sit there. Hinata figured the puppy dog eyes Kuroo deployed were the real deciding factor.

"You're a baby." Kenma sighed, exasperated. Kuroo just grinned and began looking through his menu to order. "What're you gonna get, Hinata?"

Opening his menu, Hinata scanned the choices. Everything he could think of was listed and so was Kenma's strawberry milkshake, on the first page. A 'Karasuno' burger seemed like the best option with an added chocolate milkshake. Kuroo decided to get a Karasuno burger as well, a basket of fries, and a vanilla shake. Kenma claimed he wasn't hungry, so sharing Kuroo's fries seemed like the plan.

"So, shorty, why'd you move to Karasuno?" Kuroo questioned as he handed the menus to their waiter with a smile. She seemed smitten with him and told them their order would be out shortly.

"College. My dad owns property here, like the house Kenma and I are staying in, so I knew it would be affordable. Plus, he offered to pay for everything so I could save money. He hasn't been in my life at all since we moved really. I figure this is his way of saying sorry, I guess." Hinata answered with a slight smile. Kuroo pondered for a while then smiled back.

"Cool. I'm glad you're here with us. You seem cool, but not as cool as Kenma." Kuroo slung his arm around the mentioned boy, ignoring the glare that action earned him. "Kenma and I have been buddies since we were kids. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Die?" Kenma offered, causing Kuroo to chortle.

"Exactly that."

After about twenty minutes of Kuroo's speed questions about Hinata's life, including his relationships, the food arrived. The boys dug in like savages and indulged, sipping their milkshakes and laughing at secrets. Hinata was having so much fun that made it seem like time was zooming by. He never wanted the night to end. 

That statement was true until he felt that chill again. That voice in his head screaming for him to run, to hide, to get away from there immediately. Staring out the window, Hinata saw nothing that could elicit such strong emotions. A few stray cars zooming along the road, their tires splashing roadside puddles, but nothing else. 

That odd feeling still lingered when Kenma and Kuroo offered to split the cost of food. It stayed when they got in the car and Kuroo drove to their house, Hinata cracking jokes the entire time but occasionally playing with his hands nervously. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, that panic would return stronger than before.

"We're here!" Kuroo exclaimed, stopping the car but not turning it off. "Time to get out boys, I have girls to go pick up." Hinata tried not to feel disappointed as he thanked his newfound friend for everything and walked with Kenma to the front door. They had just gotten the key in before Kuroo was running toward them with his phone in his hand. 

"What's wrong?" Kenma looked back with concern but Kuroo shook his head.

"Nothin. Forgot to get Shorty's number."

"You could have just gotten it from me you know," With a push, Kenma was walking inside without closing the door behind him. The living room light lit up Kuroo's face in a way that made him even more handsome. Hinata's alarm was replaced with desire, wrenching at his gut and causing him to gulp.

The boys exchanged numbers quickly and even set their own names. Hinata blushed furiously when Kuroo texted him to make sure that he would receive the message, realizing the name that popped up as the contact.

 **Sexy😉:** Hey Shorty

 **Hinata Shouyou!:** hey kuroo :)

They said goodnight with a hug. Kuroo was already scheduling a potential meetup in the future for the three friends as he walked back toward his car. Hinata agreed and waved goodbye as he drove off into the night. Away from him and away from Kenma.

Hinata locked the top and bottom locks as soon as he could, sweat dripping down his face from fear and the urge to puke rising in his throat.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw! there is slight mention of anxiety attacks. it's very small but i thought i should warn yall :)  
> but on a good note, i love the three amigos interactions. i can't stop writing about them,,, my literal kids

Washington was turning out to be fun. As fun as Arizona, Hinata couldn't exactly say quite yet, but close.

Kuroo, Kenma, and he hung out nearly every night. Sometimes they would stay home and watch romantic comedies, boring Hinata to death. Other times they'd drive out to Shiratorizawa, a bigger neighboring town, to go to the bowling alley. Whatever they did though, Hinata loved and looked forward to the next time he was able to see the boys all together.

He also got a job. Kuroo had scored it for him, knowing how much money stressed out the poor red-head. A friend of his owned a convenience store on the main road near The Lodge and allowed Hinata to work as a cashier. His name was Ukai; a strong, 'older' man in his twenties who had a killer smile and blonde hair that he pushed back with a headband. Hinata enjoyed working there and was happy to come into work whenever Ukai scheduled him.

Meeting his co-workers was also an incredibly fun part of working at Sakanoshita. One girl, an approaching junior, caught his interest immediately. Yachi was bubbly and brightened Hinata's spirits no matter what kind of mood he was in. She was cute too. Her bright, sunny hair was pulled into a small ponytail on the back of her head while the rest of her hair framed her blushing face nicely. On more than one occasion, Hinata made the excuse to brush her bangs away from her eyes to see how red she could get.

Something that wasn't so fun was the fact that tomorrow was going to be Hinata's first day at Karasuno High School.

Yes, he had friends so it wouldn't be that scary anymore, and yes, Washington was starting to increasingly grow on him but it was still the first day. No matter how old he got, Hinata dreaded getting new classes and having to go back into a learning environment. Academics were never been his strong suit so that made it even more gut-wrenching.

Kenma helped a lot. Much more than Hinata could have expected from his roommate, a stranger only two weeks ago, but he wasn't complaining. Whenever that anxiety meshed with the unnerving energy the boy had, everything came crashing down. This caused Hinata to crash too. Kenma just welcomed him with open arms and allowed Hinata's salty tears to seep deep into whatever hoodie he wore that day. He never complained though, not once, and offered to talk through the problem whenever Hinata's sobs stopped, light whimpering taking their place.

Most of the time it was about home. Other times it was about his fears; the fear of being hated, the fear of being alone, the fear of messing up and not fitting in. Kenma tried to combat every issue with logic to help but sometimes it wasn't enough. Hinata got used to borrowing Kenma's favorite cd _, Wasteland, Baby!,_ and retreating to his room to calm down alone. The music would transport him somewhere different and within an hour, Hinata would run down the stairs. Usually demanding that they play a game together, the ginger seemed as good as new. The only telltale sign that anything happened at all was that his usual bright smile didn't quite reach his eyes anymore.

"What an idiot. Who goes upstairs when someone is chasing after you? You don't have many options. Stay on the ground, Drew! Go out the back door!" Hinata yelled at the tv, shoving a fistful of popcorn into his mouth.

To celebrate their upcoming senior year, Kenma, Kuroo, and Hinata had a scary movie marathon. It began the previous night when Kuroo slept over and had turned into an all-day thing even. Though, Kuroo was supposed to leave at lunch to prepare. Too engrossed in a slasher, the boys didn't even think about looking at the time and had to apologize to Kuroo's father when he screamed at them through the phone. Thankfully, he allowed Kuroo to stay until eight, which was long gone by now. None of them had a good perception of time.

"I know. Could you be more obvious? Oh. He killed her." Kenma said with a wince.

Hinata and Kenma watched a masked man stabbed a young woman, cringing at her cries of pain. Kuroo, on the other hand, was happy as can be. His eyes lit up seeing her parents arrive at the scene, vigorously searching for their lost daughter. He seemed especially enraptured when the mom and dad found her body hanging from the tree out front.

"Kuroo, turn down the serial killer energy. I don't you to get any ideas." Hinata joked, earning him a flick on the ear by Kuroo. "Okay! Ow! Now you're not getting any popcorn. Kenma, hold this." Hinata tried to thrust the overflowing bowl into Kenma's hands but he placed it back into Hinata's lap lightly.

"I'm not getting in the middle of that." Kenma backed up into the far side of the couch to give the fighters space, continuing to watch the movie.

"Yeah, Shorty. Now gimme the popcorn before you get hurt. I can't miss the part where-" Kuroo reached for the treat and was about to spoil the movie before Hinata screeched.

"No! Don't you dare tell me what happens or I will end you." Hinata placed the popcorn on the floor and nudged it with his toe toward Kenma. Kuroo eyed the bowl hungrily before an idea popped into his head.

"Wrestle me. If I win I get the popcorn _and_ I get to tell you what happens next. If you win, I watch quietly and eat the weird granola in the kitchen." Kuroo offered with a smirk and an outstretched hand.

Hinata thought it over, weighing the pros and cons. On one hand, he'd probably lose. Kuroo was big in stature and muscle. He must go to the gym like... every day or something. On the other hand, Hinata was itching to get out his energy. He could never back down from a fight, especially over movie spoilers.

"You're on!" Hinata challenged, popping up from the couch and heading to the corner of the living room with no breakable objects. Kuroo let his hand down and stood across from him, crouched, with a determined look upon his face.

Kenma sighed and picked up the popcorn, munching lightly.

"If you break anything you're replacing it. Don't even think about getting near the tv or I'll personally ban you from this house," Kenma spoke to Kuroo, who looked over his shoulder with a nod. "You too Hinata."

"But you can't ban me from my own house, Ke-"

"3,2,1, go!" Kuroo screamed and ran forward. Hinata barely had a moment of recognition before a humongous body was charging at him. He didn't even have time to scream.

Kuroo rammed Hinata in the stomach with his head, shoving the ginger's body over his shoulder. He stood tall with pride as Hinata kicked the air with all his might. After a while, the ginger decided to use his hands. Hitting Kuroo's back did nothing though and he still didn't put Hinata down.

"You dirty fighting giant! Let! Me! Go!"

"Only if you say sorry, Shorty. Keeping the popcorn away from a man watching a movie is practically a crime. I promise I won't say anything if you plead for your life, too." Hinata could almost hear the smirk in Kuroo's voice. 

"I will never surrender," Hinata said with a hard smack to prove his point.

"Alright then. The killer-" Kuroo began tauntingly before he got cut off by Kenma.

"Your dad is calling." Kenma held up the vibrating device, causing Kuroo to slam Hinata on the couch before answering the call.

Hinata struggled to catch his breath after getting the wind knocked out of him. Thinking it was the fighting, he wiped a bead of sweat off the back of his neck before freezing. That all too familiar feeling was creeping up his ribs and settling in the back of his throat. Something dangerous was near. He felt it long ago when the boys had gone for burgers but too swept up in his work and activities, Hinata forgot all about it. Now it was impossible to ignore.

"I didn't even see the time, I promise. Okay. Yeah. Leaving now. I love you too," Kuroo hit the 'end call' button and smiled. "He's nagging me so I gotta run. I'll see you guys tomorrow, yeah? Don't forget to pick up your schedule, Hinata."

Kuroo grabbed his coat and keys in a hurry, leaving before Hinata could even say good-bye. He wouldn't have been able to anyway, not with his brain on hyperdrive like this. Survival mode was a better description of it. His hair stood on end and his vision seemed more enhanced. This also caused him to freak out at any tiny noise or movement, making the scary movie impossible to watch.

"I'm gonna head to bed." Hinata decided, running a hand through his hair nervously. As he was about to go upstairs, Kenma spoke.

"I'm just down the hall if you ever need me." Kenma's voice was hard, possibly sensing how on edge his roommate was. Hinata nodded and went into the bathroom to shower.

The hot water on his clammy body felt incredibly calming and nearly eased the feeling. Nearly. And having endured it for so long, he almost got used to it. Almost. But it never truly went away life before. The best description Hinata could come up with as he brushed his teeth was a car alarm. You almost ignore the noise after some time but if you think too hard, it returns louder than before.

With the towel slung low around his waist, Hinata made a beeline for his room, shutting the door behind him. His room looked like how he had left it when he slept downstairs with Kenma and Kuroo except for his window, which was wide open. The curtains fluttered from the light wind pushing into his bedroom, causing a chill to develop. Assuming that Kenma had opened it, Hinata quickly rushed to close it without another thought. Picking out an outfit was better now that cold air wasn't blowing on him. Still, he chose a hoodie and a pair of leggings to cover himself.

His bed felt like a nice, warm hug that he accepted graciously. Wrapping the blankets around his body felt like heaven and closing his eyes wasn't hard in the slightest. Sleep seemed to come quickly unlike most days where he spent hours praying to let unconsciousness envelop him. Maybe it was from all the heavy lifting at work or how exhausted Kuroo made him. Whatever the reason, Hinata drifted off slowly yet surely, random images of the day filtering through his brain.

He was warm.

He was comfortable.

He was happy.

Immediately, Hinata sat up. Wide eyes glanced around the room before landing on the area where he saw it. It. Something. Something was in his fucking bedroom and he _saw_ it. A figure, tall and big stood, watching him. Watching him sleep. How long has it been there? Turning on his bedside lamp, light filtered into the space and revealed...

...absolutely nothing.

Yet that warning from before was back and pounding against his skull. It vibrated throughout his entire body, causing him to shake. He didn't know how to stop it. With an unsteady hand, Hinata grabbed his phone.

 **Hinata:** are you awake?

 **Kenma:** are you okay?

 **Hinata:** yeah just scared from the movies. can't sleep

 **Kenma:** listen to the cd. I'm like half asleep though, sorry. do you wanna come to my room?

The ginger exhaled deeply, still trembling.

 **Hinata:** Nah it's fine. goodnight sleep well! 

**Hinata:** see you tmr! pancakes for breakfast

 **Hinata:** my treat :D

** Read at 10:48 pm **

Putting his phone on the bedside table, Hinata slammed an arm over his eyes. He wanted this to stop, whatever was happening. The weird thing was that he had never felt it before. It only began happening when he came to Karasuno. When he went out with Kenma and Kuroo for his first night in Washington.

In the beginning, Hinata chalked it up to anxiety. It felt like an anxiety attack after all. but more defined. Intense. Sharper in the way he saw things and with his reaction time. But thinking back, there was no reason to be anxious. Every time he felt _it_ , he was filled with joy.

The doctors were starting to sound more appealing by the second.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy memorial day everyone! i'm posting this chapter a little early as a treat for the holiday  
> don't forget to stay inside and stay safe :)  
> 

**Hinata:** what's your doctor's number?

 **Yachi Bear:** You mean the hospital?

 **Hinata:** no??? what??? I mean your doctor.

 **Yachi Bear:** I just go to the hospital whenever I'm feeling sick

 **Yachi Bear:** Are you alright? Do you want me to call 911 for you?

 **Hinata:** Yachi... if I needed to call 911 why would I be texting you

 **Yachi Bear:** Oh. Right. Yeah, we go to the hospital here whenever we feel bad. We don't need a doctor like that. Small town. Here's the number

** *one attachment received* **

**Hinata:** yeah. thanks, Yachi :)

 **Hinata:** see you at school tomorrow! good luck, junior!

 **Yachi Bear:** No problem! And you too, Senior! See you tomorrow :)

** Read at 1:58 am **

Karasuno was weird.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Hinata woke bright and early. 

Not that he wanted to in the slightest. Memories of that _thing_ kept him up half the night and caused a night terror that kept him up from three to five. Getting up at six was a horrible, demon thing he'd never wish upon anyone. Yet today was the first day of his senior year at a new high school no less. Being prepared was the top priority, even if it meant losing some precious sleep.

Throwing on a gray hoodie and some jeans, Hinata made his way downstairs where he saw Kenma. Or a body from the morgue that resembled Kenma. He couldn't quite tell. The boy sat at their kitchen table dressed and ready, staring out the window with a blank expression on his face. It looked like he didn't sleep well, or at all, really.

"Do you want me to make those pancakes I promised?" Hinata asked, already reaching on his tippytoes for the mix in the top cabinet. Kenma shook his head and pointed toward the stove. Near the burners was a cup of coffee and a breakfast sandwich neatly wrapped. Hinata didn't know how he missed it when walking in.

"I was up half the night. I needed coffee and I assumed you did too with all that movement I heard at three." Kenma grumbled and leaned heavily on his hand. 

Hinata eagerly grabbed for the drink and took a sip, expecting black. Surprisingly, it was a wonderful blend of flavors and his exact favorite order. The ginger ran over and squeezed Kenma, causing him to wheeze from how hard he was being jostled. 

"How did you know my order?" Hinata asked happily, the day turning around already. He moved the wrapping off of his croissant and took a hearty bite, enjoying the taste of sausage and egg. 

"You told me, remember? When we were in the car." Kenma explained and got up, going over to Hinata. The boy asked politely for a sip and Hinata gave him one without question. He giggled loudly when Kenma recoiled from the taste. "Too sweet. Of course, that'd be your favorite." 

Hinata laughed and moved into the living room to sit.

"If it's not sweet it's not good coffee, Kenma."

The rest of the morning was spent lazily sipping their drinks and talking about the upcoming year. It was relaxing and calming to the point where Hinata didn't feel bad when he stepped into his car and the engine purred. He didn't feel bad as he followed the GSP along the main road and down off a side street to get to the school entrance. Hell, he didn't even feel bad when he settled the car in park next to Kenma's own, the boy smiling at him through the windows.

He started to feel bad when he stepped out, shoe hitting the wet pavement from last night's downpour. 

People swarmed all around him. They sat on their trunks, laughing loudly with friends, or walked in groups toward a huge sector of the building with windows that Hinata could only guess was the cafeteria. Seeing fresh faces nearly overtook him and he felt like he was drowning, weights as shoes pulling him down to the bottom of the ocean, before Kenma grabbed his elbow. The daydream was gone and he was back to reality.

"You okay?" Kenma whispered, waving to a boy with brown hair who seemed to be twenty feet tall. Hinata wondered why people were asking him that so much recently. Did he not seem okay or something? He didn't _feel_ okay, but how would they know that?

"Yeah!" Hinata chirped, beginning to walk forward toward the main building. Kenma followed him silently but wearily. "I'm great, Kenma. I'm excited. Where do you wanna meet up after I get my schedule?

Kenma was thinking it over before a voice called out to him. 

"Keeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh. Hi, Lev."

Hinata was sure a mythical creature was running toward them when he first saw Lev. He was tall, much taller than any human had the right to be, with long, lanky limbs to match. Straining his neck up, Hinata saw silver hair and a wide smile that suited him nicely. Made him seem less like a scary giant and more like a gentle one.

"God! We're seniors already, I can't believe it," Lev drawled before finally placing his eyes on Hinata. "Hey little dude. Ready for your first year of high school?"

A fire erupted inside of Hinata, rage boiling deep inside of him. Though the comment was probably innocent by the happy way he spoke, it was still painful to hear. 

"I am _not_ a freshman!" Hinata yelled, stamping his foot. "Do you wanna go big man?" Hinata put up his hands in a fighting stance before Kenma lazily held him back, glaring at Lev. The giant didn't even look scared or anything along those lines, only confused with a smirk playing at his lips.

"So you're just short then?" Lev asked, sweet as an angel. He giggled when Hinata attempted to escape Kenma's iron grip, flailing around to try and grab at Lev. 

"Lev, you are the most annoying person I have ever met." Kenma sighed and let go of Hinata after he stopped attempting to claw Lev's eyes out.

"I thought you were a freshman at first, sorry! I've never seen you around here. Who are you, anyway?" Lev questioned with a quirk of his head. 

Hinata took a deep breath before answering. Here come the long-awaited new person questions. He practiced his response in the mirror last night when he couldn't sleep and seemed to have figured out the best way to answer in a short amount of time. It was going to be easy. No stuttering or stopping to figure out what to reveal.

"I-"

"His name is Hinata. He just moved here. He's in our grade and right now, he needs to get his schedule. We'll see you later." Kenma answered for him and pulled Hinata away, his bookbag slamming against his back as they practically ran toward the office building

Kenma led him inside and showed him the office where two ladies sat behind a big counter. File cabinets lined up behind them, nearly bursting, with notes written on them about students.

_JL in Cabinet 5, Conte @ Attendance @ 8:35, SHOUYOU SCHEDULE IN CABINET 12_

Hm.

"Okay, you got everything? I can stay with you," Kenma offered but Hinata shook his head 'no'. "Good luck with your classes. Send me a picture when you get it. Bye, Mrs. Bay!" Kenma left him alone to face the women, Mrs. Bay and her friend, alone. Fun.

"Hi, I'm Hinata Shouyou. I called earlier in the week and someone told me to come get my schedule here?"

"Oh! Shouyou, huh? Your father and I went to school together," The other woman commented, moving to the cabinets to find the schedule. She was searching for quite some time, causing Hinata to get worried and tap his foot.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Bay reassured him. "Nancy is always losing our things. She'll find it in a second. You can take a seat if you'd like." She gestured toward the uncomfortable looking chairs that sat on the wall opposite the desk, but Hinata declined politely.

The bell rang. 

Hinata heard the familiar stomp of students through the hallways going to their first class, screams infiltrating the front office even through the closed door. The sound got exponentially louder when a student entered, looking slightly disheveled and tired. 

"Hello Mrs. Bay, Mrs. Monroe." The girl was gorgeous. She had shoulder-length black hair and glasses that made her gray eyes pop. A tiny mole dotted on the side of her chin that Hinata thought made her even cuter. He moved out of her way and took a seat as she chatted up the staff. After she was finished getting a note signed, she turned toward Hinata. "Hinata, right? I'm Kiyoko. I'm on the Student Council so I was in charge of making your schedule. Do you like Karasuno so far?"

"Definitely. It's nice here." Hinata explained with a grin. Kiyoko nodded and walked to the door but stopped before opening it.

"Have a good day Mrs. Monroe and Mrs. Bay. If you ever need me Hinata, I'll probably be in the gym building." With that, she was gone, leaving Hinata flustered from her beauty.

Without Kiyoko there to distract him, Hinata was aware of how long Mrs. Monroe was taking to find his schedule. It must have been a long while since no voices were heard from stray students in the hallway. Hinata was getting antsy. He was going to be late. 

His fingers tapped against the plastic chair railings without Hinata's doing.

Finally, Mrs. Bay spoke after what felt like a lifetime.

"I can't find the paper copy I printed but I can write it out for you if you'd like?" Mrs. Monroe asked.

"Yes, please!" Hinata blurted, more than slightly embarrassed. The woman gave a comforting thumbs up and began to scribble on a piece of paper, looking up at the computer every once and awhile. After a few minutes, she reached over the counter and gave the schedule to him.

"There you go, doll. Have a good day! Your first period is going to be in room 256."

Hinata thanked her and left quickly, rushing out of the office to try and find room...

Room 256? Was that what the lady said? God, he had such a shit memory.

Looking at his schedule, Hinata saw that he was, in fact, going to room 256. But, 256 also housed the worse subject of all: English. It wasn't even close to his favorite subject, nor was he even remotely good at it. Every single day would be torture starting like that but what was Hinata to do? Ask to change it? He already caused enough problems for the women in the office. Going back to ask for such a silly thing, an argument only as strong as 'starting the day out right' was worse than the class placement. So shoving the paper in his pocket, Hinata continued down the hallways.

After a couple of minutes of following the signs on the wall, Hinata found the classroom. The door was cracked slightly and Hinata could hear hushed voices. He was a bundle of nerves as his hands found the doorknob and pulled, stepping inside. What made everything worse was that those voices he heard suddenly stopped and instead were replaced by smashing silence.

The teacher looked up from his computer at Hinata and smiled warmly. Mr. Brauer was a tiny, balding old man who radiated 'my school dad' energy. Hinata could already tell that English wouldn't be as bad as he thought with this man teaching him. He seemed understanding, more so than his explosive teacher Ms. Fara back home, and that made him ease a little. Though, taking a look at all the students staring at him with wide eyes made Hinata freeze in his spot once again.

"Hello, do you need something?" Mr. Brauer asked, scooting his chair away from his desk and toward Hinata.

"Uh." Hinata gulped nervously. "I'm a new student here. I had to get my schedule. Sorry I was late." Digging in his pocket, Hinata thrust out the paper but Mr. Brauer waved it away.

"No need for that, son," He stood and his bones seemed to barely support him. His frame was small and frail, worn down by years of teaching Hinata presumed. Kids were stressful. "Everyone, this is Hinata _Shouyou._ He's new to Karasuno this year, but I hope you all give him a warm welcome."

 _How did he know my name?_ Hinata wondered silently and attempted to give his warmest smile to the class. His lips trembled slightly but he thought it was convincing enough. According to the returning faces, Hinata was right. All of them looked extremely interested, looking him up and down like they were assessing him, except one boy in the back. He looked... weird. His expression almost conveyed disgust with a curling sneer. Hinata wondered why. What could he have done to make this person hate him after only standing here for less than a minute or two?

Hinata couldn't think about it for long before the teacher told him to take his seat. An open one in the front, away from his new-found enemy, seemed perfect. Especially since his seatmate was someone handsome. Incredibly so. He was built, more muscle than Kuroo, with white and black spiky hair that complimented him nicely. Even thinking about talking to him made Hinata want to short circuit.

He placed his bookbag on the floor and got out the necessary things he needed for the class. Thankfully, Mr. Brauer had made a list on the board. A binder, _check_ , a notebook, _check_ , a red pen, _check_ , and... a highlighter. Not check. Hinata knew he had one in the bottom his bag so he reached around to grab it and-

Eyes. All he saw were eyes, watching him feverishly, not daring to look away. Grabbing it quickly, Hinata turned around and copied some notes Mr. Brauer wrote down. He was already hating being stared at.

Back in Pheonix, Hinata blended in relatively well. He was eccentric, sure, but not more than the other students. Everyone was high energy and that's why Hinata loved it so much. Everyone matched him, kept up with him, and his energy wasn't wasted. Here, he stood out. A newcomer, a _Shouyou_ , a fiery, short Senior who commanded attention with every movement. 

He was sure he'd get used to it as the day went on. Making friends and being the center of attention were his favorite things after all.

Classes blew by in a breeze. At the beginning of every single one, Hinata had to stand at the front and introduce himself, or be introduced. And after every single introduction, Hinata would hang his head and nearly trip on himself on the way to his newly assigned seat.

Some interactions were kinda nice.

A pretty boy named Oikawa offered up the seat next to him and talked Hinata's ear off the entire Math period. _Where are you from, Hinata? What're your hobbies? You play volleyball, too? What's your position? Do you have a girlfriend? A boyfriend?_ After that, Hinata asked if Oikawa could _please_ stop speaking so that he could copy down the notes. Oikawa didn't seem offended like Hinata thought he would have but the outcome was worse. He grabbed Hinata's schedule off his desk and said they had the same lunch. Oikawa declared that they'd be sitting together and he'd ask Hinata more questions then. 

"Something to look forward to, so you don't have to be alone, Hinata~" Oikawa had said with a wink. Hinata shivered and moved his pencil quickly to make up the things he missed.

Some interactions were not so nice.

"How are you so pale? Didn't you live in Pheonix? That's what I heard." A girl had asked him when he was on the way to History. They walked together, evading traffic as others made way for Hinata like he was a celebrity.

"Ya know, I think it's because I'm albino." Hinata joked, stopping in front of his class with a smirk once they finally got there. The girl made a face resembling confusion or complete idiocy. After a couple of seconds without her laughing, Hinata frowned. "I-I'm joking. I don't know why I'm pale. I guess I burn easily?"

The girl just nodded like Hinata was insane and walked off.

"I fucked that up, I guess," Hinata mumbled to himself as he took his place in front of the room to introduce himself for the millionth time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want updates on this story, sneak peeks of upcoming chapters, and more, follow my [tumblr!](https://dedicaiton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
